Coming Home
by docsangel
Summary: When Opie's twin sister comes home from college, she falls back in with the club like she never left. What happens when the Prince and Princess pick up where they left off? Will it be true love or a complete disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Passing the Welcome to Charming sign, I can't help but smile. Knowing I get to see my daddy and my brother makes me happy. I've not been home in six long years but it's time to come home. Pulling onto the lot, I see the line of bikes that I have missed so much. Getting out of my car, I walk into the office of the Teller Morrow Automotive, I see the only real mother figure I had growing up, sitting in her spot at the desk. I knock softly before walking in. "Hey Aunt Gem." I say. Her eyes go wide before she's up out of her seat with her arms around me. "Mallory, what are you doing back here baby girl?" Gemma asked me smiling. "I'm home." I said simply. "Your dad and Ope know you're here?" she asks and I shake my head no. "They're in the clubhouse. Let's go say hello." she tells me before putting her arm around my shoulders and leads me to the clubhouse.

Walking into the clubhouse, it looked and smelled the same. Walking over to the bar where my dad is, I tap his shoulder and watch his look of surprise as soon as he sees me standing there. Pulling me close, he hugs me tight and I feel tears fall from my eyes at the realization of how much I missed my daddy. "Hey Princess. What are you doing here." he asks. "I graduated and decided it was time to come home." I tell him. "Well, welcome home Sweetheart." he tells me before hugging me again. All of a sudden the door to the clubhouse opens and the rest of the guys come in. "Holy shit if it ain't the Princess." Tig says before he scoops me up in a hug. Passing me to Chibs and then to the rest of the guys. I look up and see my twin brother standing there. Running into his arms he picks me up in one of his bear hugs that I missed so much. "Giant." I say as I start crying again. "Bitty. What are you doing back?" he asks as we pull away. "Graduated. Decided it was time to come home." I tell him. "Good." He says as he hugs me again and whispers "He's missed you." I look at him, knowing who he's talking about. About that time the door opens again and I see him standing there. Blonde hair and blue eyes that have been forever ingrained in my memory. "Hi Jax." I say softly. Before I know it, I'm being picked up feeling his arms wrap around me, his face nuzzled into my neck and hear him whisper "Treble." I laugh at the nickname that he gave me when we were kids. Pulling back I cup his face while his hands go to my hips and I say "I'm home Jackson." He smiles wide before pulling me into another hug.

When he finally lets me go, I turn around and head back over to the bar and stand beside my daddy when I feel a hand on my hip and look to see Jax still beside me. "Get us a round of shots Sack." Opie says and he puts a shot of Jack in front of everyone. Raising the shot glasses, Daddy says "The Princess is finally home." We all clink glasses and down the shots. Standing around talking, it feels like old times. Looking around, I see croweaters walking around, glaring at me. "Where are you staying?" My dad asks. "Was going to see if I could crash in one of the dorms until I can find a place." I say and Gemma walks by and says "I'll get one of them ready for you sweetheart." Smiling I say "Thanks Gemma." A few minutes later Jax asks "You gonna be here later?" I nod and he says "I have some things to take care of. I'll be back later Darlin." he says. "I'll be here." I say, smiling softly.

A little later, my brother helps me get my things out of my car and into the dorm room that Gemma set up for me. "Glad you're home Bitty." Opie says. "Me too Giant. I missed you guys." I tell him. "Him too apparently." he says smirking. "Opie. Stop. We've always been close. We're best friends just like you and him are. Hell, I've been gone for six years. I'm sure he's got an Old Lady by now." I tell him. "Keep telling yourself that." he tells me before kissing my forehead and walking out of the dorm, leaving me shaking my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A little later, I am sitting at the bar with my dad and we are sharing a bottle of Patron like we used to. "You remember that guy that you tried to day your senior year?" he asks. "Yeah. Why?" I ask. "Be glad Opie and Jax chased him off. He's a Nord now." he tells me. "Are you serious? Holy shit." I say. "Yeah." he tells me and I just take another shot. A few minutes later, Jax comes walking back into the clubhouse. Walking over, he kisses my cheek and puts his arm around my waist like he always has. "You good?" I ask. "Yeah baby. I'm good." he tells me. The prospect hands me another shot and puts one in front of Jax. We take the shots and he says "Wanna head to the roof?" I nod and follow him. We always went to the roof when we needed to talk.

Climbing up the ladder, we take our seats on the air units and he takes my hand, lacing our fingers. "What's on your mind Jackson?" I ask. Kissing my knuckles, he says "I'm all twisted up, Mal." I look at him and ask "How can I help?" He laughs softly and says "I don't know if you can." he tells me. Laying my head on his shoulder, he kisses the top of my head. "Talk to me Jackie." I say. "After you left, I got married. We filed for divorce but she was pregnant. My son, Abel was born ten weeks early with a hole in his stomach, the family flaw and hooked on crank." he tells me. "Shit. Is he okay?" I ask. "He is. He's getting stronger every day. Still in the toaster but getting there." he tells me, smiling. "That's good baby." I tell him. "Yeah. Tara was the one that did the surgery." he tells me and I move my head from his shoulder and let go of his hand. "She and I have been talking." he tells me. "That's good." I tell him as I go to stand. He grabs my hand and says "But then you come back and all I can think about is you. Not her. For years, I have seen you every time I close my eyes. Every thought. Every decision I've made since you walked out that door has had me thinking about if it would cause me to never see you again or if it would cause you to hate me. You. Not her. She bailed on me and you...you...stayed." he tells me. "Jax, I left too." I tell him. "You left because we sent you away after what happened. There's a difference. We sent you away to protect you. She bailed because I wouldn't leave the club like she wanted me to." he tells me. "What are you saying Jax?" I ask. "I don't know what to do here, Mal. I thought I saw Tara coming back as a sign of a second chance with her but then you show up and I...I...I love you, Mal. I fucking love you. Not that 'I think about you all the time' kind of love but that 'I can't fucking breathe without you' kind of shit. I don't know what to do here." he tells me. I move back to the air unit and take my seat beside him. Taking his hand, I look at the man beside me, before placing my other hand on his cheek. "Do you want to be with me Jax?" I ask. Looking into my eyes he says "Yeah. I do." I place a soft kiss to his lips and he deepens the kiss. "Talk to her. Tell her you want to be with me and I'm all yours." I tell him. Pulling me closer he says "I love you Treble." Laughing I say "I love you too Jax."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Coming down from the roof, he heads out to his bike and I head out to the picnic table. He kisses me one more time and says "I love you." Smiling I say "I love you." before he heads off the lot. My brother comes and takes a seat next to me. "You and him syncing up?" he asks. "I don't know." I tell him. "What's up?" he asks suddenly concerned. "He's seeing Tara. We both know how that went down last time. He said he wants to be with me and that he loves me and I told him that if he told her he wanted to be with me and ended things with her that I would be with him but I'm not holding my breath." I tell him. "You never know." he says and I just shrug.

It's been a couple of days since Jax and I had our talk on the roof and I've seen him in and out but not for more than a couple of minutes at a time. Sitting at the bar, it's Friday night and the party's just getting started. I am sitting with my dad when Jax walks in with Tara on his arm. Looking at him and her, she glares at me and he won't even look at me. I look back at my drink and my dad asks "You okay Princess?" I look at him and smile and say "Yeah daddy. I'm good." I tell him and decide I'm not going to stress about it anymore. He's apparently made his decision.

A little later, my dad leaves to head to the cabin and I walk over and see Juice and Chibs sitting on one of the couches. I sit between them and Juice puts his arm around the back of the couch behind me. The more I talk to him and we laugh, the more I lean into him and my hand is on his knee. It's innocent enough but I see Jax getting pissed off. "Can we talk?" He asks as he walks up. "Yeah." I say. We head to the roof and he asks "What the fuck is that shit? You and Juice?" I look at him and ask "Does it matter?" He smirks and says "You still got my mark on you. That ink behind your ear? That says you're mine." he says. I laugh. "I have your mark, not your crow. I'm not yours. If I want to hook up with someone, you can't do shit about it. Plus, you're with Tara. So that mark of mine behind your ear? If it don't mean shit to you? This one don't mean shit to me." I tell him and go to leave. He grabs me and kisses me roughly. Pulling away he says "Those playing jacks behind your ear mean the same things as a fucking crow. My mark my pussy." he says. "Then that treble note behind your ear? That means my mark my dick. But you see, Tara is the one you're here with and that means you she's the one you're with. Not me. I'm free to see anyone I want." I tell him before walking to the ladder and leaving him on the roof.

Walking back into the main room, I go back over and take my seat between Chibs and Juice. "You okay Princess?" Juice asks. I look at him and smile. "Yeah Juicy. I'm good." I tell him and he goes back to his conversation. A little later, I look at Juice and say "I'm gonna get some air." He nods before I stand and head outside. Heading to the boxing ring, my brother follows me over. "You okay Bitty?" he asks. "Yeah. Just got a lot on my mind." I tell him. "You seemed pretty cozy with Juice." he tells me smirking. "I did. He's a nice guy. Cute too. What do you think of him?" I ask. "He's good. Loyal." he tells me. Looking at me a minute he asks "What's wrong?" Laughing because my brother knows me so well. "Jax took me to the roof. He's here with Tara and starts pulling that bullshit that since I have his mark behind my ear, that it's his mark his pussy so I told him that since he has mine that it's my mark my dick and since it don't mean shit to him that it don't mean shit to me." I tell him and he starts laughing. "But…" he says, sensing more. "But, this time, I mean it. He chose her before and chose her again so I'm moving on. I like talking to Juice and I'm comfortable with him and seems like I won't have to deal with the bull shit drama that I do with Jax." I tell him. "You're right. You gotta do what you need to do." he tells me and I decide he's right. "You're right. Let's head inside. I need to see Happy." I tell him.

Walking into the clubhouse, I see Happy sitting at the bar with Tig. "Hey Hap. You have your kit with you?" he asks. "Yeah. What do you need?" he asks as Juice walks up and puts his arm around my waist. "I need a cover up." I tell him and he smirks knowing I only have the one tattoo. Heading to his dorm, I follow with Opie and Juice behind us. Sitting down, Juice asks "What are you getting covered up?" I move my hair and show him the playing jacks behind my ear. "I got this when I was eighteen and Jax got a treble note behind his. I need to have it covered." I tell him. "Why?" He asks confused. I kiss his cheek and say "Because someone else has my interest now." and you see him smile. An hour later, I have a princess crown covering the tattoo that was originally there.

Walking back out to the main room, I see Jax standing there and I am at the bar talking to Happy and Juice with Juice's hand still on my hip. Jax sees the bandage behind my ear and walks over. "What the fuck is that?" he asks pointing to my new ink. "New ink." I tell him. "You fucking covered it?" He asks and I nod my head. He gets pissed and gets in my face and says "That was my mark." he says. Before I could say anything Juice gets between us and says "And you're with Tara so she can be with whoever she wants." Juice says and Jax asks "You fucking her now?" Juice smirks and says "Nope. But I promise if she does become my girl? I'll treat her better than you ever could. She's the fucking Princess and won't be treated as less. Now, why don't you go back to your girl and let me spend some time with mine." Jax looks at him shocked and so does Opie. When Jax walks away, Juice turns to me and I ask "Your girl?" He smirks and says "Oh yeah." before crashing his lips with mine, catching me off guard but I still kiss back and everything around us disappears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we come up for air, he asks "You wanna go for a ride?" I nod my head yes and kiss my daddy's cheek before following him out to his bike. Putting on the helmet he hands me, I get on the bike behind him and we pull off the lot. Passing the leaving Charming sign, we ride for a while and I just enjoy the feeling of my arms around his waist and the wind blowing around us as we ride. Every once in awhile, he places his hand on mine on his stomach and squeezes. Turning down a gravel road, we pull up to the streams. Getting off the bike, we head over to the water, hand in hand, fingers intertwined. Sitting down, he pulls me between his legs and wraps his arms around me as I lean back into him. Neither of us say anything for a few minutes before he breaks the silence. "I meant it. I want you to be my girl." he says. I turn a little to look at him and say "I'd like that Juice but you need to know it's not going to be easy being with me." I tell him. "I know. But you're worth it." he tells me. "You barely know me." I tell him. "You remember when I was prospecting? You always stood up for me. I remember all the nights sitting in the boxing ring talking and laughing. Trust me, I know you." he tells me. He leans down and places a soft kiss to my lips and I say "Well, everyone saw you lay claim on me before we left." I tell him. "I know." he says with that smile I used to love. "Can I tell you something?" I ask. "You can tell me anything." he says looking at me seriously. "All of those nights we hung out? I kind of had a crush on you." I tell him shyly. Kissing me softly he says "I still do." I snuggle farther into him and he just holds me. "When we get back to the clubhouse, you wanna crash with me?" I ask. "Anything you want Princess." he says.

A few hours later, we pull back onto the lot and I see my brother heading out of the clubhouse to his bike. Stopping to hug me goodnight, he asks "Can I get a minute?" Juice nods and I say "Anything you wanna say you can say in front of him." I tell my brother and he smiles. "Just wanted to warn you, Jax is pissed and so is Tara. Apparently Tara didn't know about the tattoos." he told me. "Oh well. He'll get over it." I tell my brother. "Get some rest." he tells me before kissing the top of my head and heading home.

Walking into the clubhouse, we head towards the dorms. Before we make it to the hallway, Tara stops me. "I need to talk to you." I nod and Juice heads to the bar to wait on me. "What do you need to talk about?" I ask. "Are you and Juice together?" she asks. "Yeah we are. Look, when I first got here, Jax said he wanted to be with me but I told him that if he wanted to be with me that he had to cut things off with you but if he wanted to be with you that he needed to be with you." I tell her. "What was with the tattoo that he's pitching a fit about?" she asks. "Right after you left for college, we got tattoos. I got a pair of playing jacks put behind my ear and he got a treble note behind his. But he's with you and Juice showed he was interested so since he chose you, I'm moving on. I'm not after Jax." I tell her. "I believe you. I just wanted to make sure." she tells me. "You know, you're not like you were when we were younger. You always swore something was going on with us but I promise there wasn't." I tell her. "Yeah, I figured that out." she tells me. I walk over to Juice and take his hand and we head to the dorm.

Walking into the room, I head to the dresser and get out a pair of shorts and Juice hands me the shirt he just took off. I put the shirt on and really look at him. He sees me looking at his tone body and smirks at me. I get into bed and he gets in beside me. Laying facing each other, we spend the night, kissing, talking and laughing before finally falling asleep in each other's arms and it feels right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, I am on my side and Juice's arms are around me. He's laying behind me and I can feel his morning wood against my ass. I start to grind against him just a little and hear him moan in his sleep. His mouth is next to my ear and he moans "Mallory, baby." softly next to my ear and I feel goosebumps cover my skin. He starts to softly grind against my ass as his hand that's on my stomach slides up my shirt and finds my breast. He start kissing softly on my neck and I moan a little. Turning me over, he hovers over me and kisses me deeply. He starts pulling my shirt up to pull it off and I stop him. "Juice...wait." I say and I bring my hands up to cover my face. "Hey, Princess. Are you okay? We don't have to baby." he says as he tries to pull my hands from my face. I move from under him and turn my back to him. "What's wrong baby?" he asks, concerned. "Juice, I've...well, I've never…" I start. "Baby, are you a virgin?" he asks and I nod my head yes without looking at him. Laying me back down, he hovers over me and says "We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for." he tells me. "But I want to. I'm just nervous." I tell him. Lifting my shirt over my head, he kisses me deeply and starts to kiss along my jawline and whispers "I'll be gentle." before kissing down my neck and down to my chest where he pays close attention to each breast before kissing his way down my stomach. Sliding my panties off, he looks up at me and says "Absolutely perfect." Kissing his way to my core, he lightly licks up and down my folds, causing me to arch off the bed. I find my release and he moves above me. Hovering over me, he kisses me softly and slides his boxer briefs off and places himself at my entrance. I reach down and stroke him and see how big he really is. Shit. "Baby, I'm going to go slow but it's still going to hurt for a minute so just concentrate on me okay?" He asks. I nod and he kisses me softly before deepening the kiss as he enters me slowly. Pushing in a little at a time as he massages my tongue with his until he's completely inside me. I winced but never broke the kiss. He breaks the kiss and waits for me to nod that I'm okay before he starts slowly thrusting in and out. A few minutes in and it starts going from pain to pleasure. "Faster Juice. God that feels so good." I moan. "God you're so fucking tight baby. I don't know how long I'll last." he rasps as he speeds up a little. I feel myself fall over the edge as his thrusts get harder and faster. "Fuck baby you feel so good. Fuck." he moans and I find my release one more time before he finds his inside me.

Pulling out of me, he lays beside me and pulls me as close as he can get me. Neither of us say anything for a few minutes until he finally speaks. "Are you okay baby?" I look up at him and he's looking at me concerned. I lean up and kiss him softly and say "I've never been better." He smiles that smile I love so much and I lay my head on his chest and we lay there together before we have to get up for the day.

Getting out of bed, we get dressed for the day and when I go to get out of the bed, I feel the ache in my core. Juice notices and smirks at me so I throw his shirt at him and we both laugh. Once we're dressed, he pulls me close and kisses me softly. "You're mine Princess." he says. "All yours Juicy." I tell him. We head out to the main room and I see my dad and brother sitting at the bar. Walking over, I tell them both good morning and my brother looks at me and smirks. "What?" I ask. "You might want to cover those up." he says as he motions to my neck. I look at Juice and he's grinning from ear to ear and all I can do is shake my head. "I'll be in the garage if you need me Princess." he tells me before kissing me softly and heading out the door.

We're sitting at the bar and I am on my second cup of coffee when Jax and Tara come walking out of the hallway. Tara kisses him goodbye and heads out the door. He walks over and stands on the other side of the bar from me and sees my neck. "Are you happy?" he asks. "Yeah Jax. I am. Really happy." I tell him. Running his hand down his face he says "Then I'm happy for you." he tells me.

Walking out to the garage to work, I walk out to the picnic table with my brother and hear Jax tell Juice "Be good to her man. Seriously." Jax says. Juice nods and they bro hug. Lunchtime rolls around and I'm sitting with Juice, Opie and Jax and Juice asks "Why do you always call her Treble?" Jax laughs and says "When we were in school, I took music class because I thought it would be an easy class. Mallory and I were partnered up and we were learning the different notes. She was sitting there doodling treble notes over and over again so I started calling her that and it kind of stuck but I'm the only one that's ever called her that." Jax explains. Juice puts his arm around me and kisses my temple and Opie says "You should hear her sing. The only reason she took that class was because she thought she would get to sing." Juice looks at me and I am glaring at my brother. "Sing for us Treble." Jax says and my glare goes over to him. Juice leans over and whispers in my ear "For me Princess?" I look at him and he kisses me softly and I let out a sigh. "Fine." I say. I start singing Crazy by Patsy Cline and by the end of the song, all of the guys are standing around listening. I start to blush a little and Juice pulls me close and asks "Could you get more perfect?" I blush even more as he pulls me close and I can see the pride in his eyes. I look at Jax and my brother and they have smiles on their faces showing me that they are happy for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Juice gets off work, I am sitting in the clubhouse and he walks over, "Let me get a shower. We want to take you somewhere." Juice tells me and I just nod. Kissing me softly, he says "I'll be back soon." I watch him walk to the hallway before turning back to Gemma and I see her smiling. "It's good to see you happy baby." she says. "Even if it isn't with Jax?" I ask. "Honey, I always knew you two wouldn't end up together. You're too good of friends. But that boy? He's good for you. Doesn't matter to me who's crow you get as long as you have one." she tells me. "I don't know about that, Gemma. We're taking things a day at a time." I tell her as I look down at my hands. She looks at me for a minute and asks "Baby, did something happen?" I look up at her and say "I slept with Juice this morning." She smiles and says "That's good baby." I look at her and say "I was a virgin Gemma." I tell her. She looks at me shocked for a minute before she pulls me into a hug. A few minutes later, Juice comes walking out dressed and ready to go.

A little bit later me, Juice, Opie, Lyla, Jax and Tara all pull up to a little bar. "If you guys wanted to hang out at a bar we could have stayed at the clubhouse." I tell them. "We could but not this kind of bar." Opie says and I look at him confused. We walk inside and I see it's a karaoke bar. "Holy shit." I say laughing. We find a table and I see Jax walk up to the karaoke host and say something to him. We take a seat and Lyla says "Opie here says you can sing." I look at my brother and then at Lyla and say "A little." Jax comes back to the table and says to Lyla, Tara and Juice "You three are in for a treat." I look at him and he says "I put in your first song." I look at him and just shake my head.

We are sitting there about thirty minutes when my name is called. I get up on the stage and look at the monitor seeing _Run To You_ by Whitney Houston. One of the songs that Opie and Jax used to love hearing me sing. I take the mic off the stand and look at Jax and point my finger at him and he starts laughing. The song starts and I start belting out the song, my eyes never leaving Juice's. Looking at him, I see his amazing smile get bigger and see pride in his eyes. Once the song is done, I walk back to the table and Juice stands up, pulls me close and crashes his lips with mine. When we separate, he whispers "You're fucking perfect Princess." We take our seats and Lyla and Tara are looking at me shocked. "Where did you learn to sing like that?" Tara asks. "From Mom's side actually. You should hear Mom sing." I tell them. Jax looks at me and asks "Mary can sing?" I nod my head yes and he looks at Opie for confirmation.

Once I sing a few more songs, we decide to call it a night. Getting on the back of Juice's bike, we pull out of the parking lot. Once we get to Main Street, Opie and Jax head towards the clubhouse but Juice turns off on a side street. A few minutes later, we pull up in front of a small house that's a soft blue with black shutters. Getting off the bike, we take our helmets off and head to the front door. Unlocking the door, we step inside and I look around. It's softly decorated and looks nothing like a bachelor pad. "It's not much but it's home." he tells me as he pulls me close. "It's beautiful Juice." I tell him. I look up at him and he leans down and kisses me softly. I wrap my arms around him lay my head against his chest. "Wanna head to bed?" he asks softly and I just nod.

Getting to the bedroom, he takes off his shirt and hands it to me to put on. I change out of my pants and shirt and into his shirt. Pulling it up to my nose to smell his scent of leather, cologne and musk. I am quickly starting to love that smell. I get into bed and he gets in with nothing but his boxer briefs. I lay my head down on his chest and he has his arms around me. I look up at him and he's watching me. Leaning up, I kiss him softly and he deepens the kiss. I move to straddle him. His hands go to my hips. I sit up and take his shirt off that I was wearing and he sits up, kissing me hard before kissing down my neck and to my breasts. Paying close attention to each one as I grind my center against his hard member, he grabs my panties and rips them off. Flipping us over so that he is on top, he kisses me again before sliding his boxer briefs off. Running his fingers up and down my core, he inserts one finger and then another, stroking in and out, making sure that I am ready for him. Curling his fingers inside me, he causes me to come undone underneath him. Moving to enter me, he kisses me deeply and passionately as he enters me. Thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace, I find release after release before he finds his. Pulling me close into his arms after he lays back down beside me, he kisses me softly and says "Goodnight my Queen." I whisper "Goodnight my King." before falling asleep with a smile on our faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Juice and I have been together for a couple of weeks and things are going pretty good. I spend most nights at his house and last week he told me that the club has partnered with Luann in her porn business. Riding with Gemma, we head to Cara Cara to see Luann and when we walk in, I see Juice and Chibs talking to a couple of girls and one of them has her arms around his waist and his arm is around her shoulders. I stop in my tracks. Gemma sees it and the looks at me. "You gonna let that happen?" she asks. I shake my head and turn to walk back out the door. Seeing Lyla leaving, I ask her "Can I get a ride?" She nods and I get in her car and leave.

She drops me off at the clubhouse and I grab a bottle of jack and head to the ladder. I am still up there an hour later and I've already emptied the bottle. Climbing down, I walk in and grab another bottle before heading back to the ladder. I go to climb back up but an arm goes around my waist. I look to see my brother pulling me from the ladder. "Let me go Ope." I say sadly. "You're drunk." he says. "Your point?" I ask, pulling away from him. He turns me to face him and sees that I've been crying. "Head up. I'm right behind you." he tells me. I nod and head up the ladder. Once on the roof, he asks "Why are you crying?" I shake my head no. "Nope. Don't work like that. Remember? We don't keep shit from each other." he tells me. I feel the tears start to fall again. "I was stupid Ope." I say sadly. "Why do you say that?" he asks. "I honestly thought one man would only want me. I actually thought someone would fucking love me. How could I have been so stupid?" I ask. "What are you talking about?" he asks. "I was with Gemma at Cara Cara. Had Lyla give me a ride here. Juice was standing there and one of the girls had her arms around his waist and he had his arm around her shoulders and he was standing there laughing. I'm so fucking stupid Opie?" I ask and start sobbing again. A few minutes later, we see Juice and Chibs pull onto the lot. Opie stands up and before I can say anything, he's headed down the ladder.

I see Opie walk over to Juice and get in his face. I see Juice run his hand down his face and Opie points his finger in Juice's face before walking away. Juice walks inside and a couple of minutes later I hear him come up onto the roof. He goes to speak and I stop him. "Don't. Just...don't." I say as I get up to head to the ladder to head down. "Princess…" he starts. "Don't." I say before walking by him and getting on the ladder. I walk to my dorn and lock the door behind me and I lay on the bed and sob. I should have known better.

The next morning, I get up and head out to the main room to get coffee. I see Gemma sitting there. "How you doing baby?" she asks. "I'm good." I tell her. "Bull shit." she tells me. "I'm good Gemma. I just should have known better but I do now." I tell her before walking out of the kitchen with my coffee. I head out to the playground and sit in one of the swings. I'm looking down at my coffee and I don't hear the footsteps walk up. "Hey." he says. I just shake my head. "What?" I ask but don't look at him. I know if I look up at Juice, I'll start crying again and I won't do that. "Can we talk?" he asks. "Nothing to talk about. You got what you wanted and moved on. No big deal." I say. "That's bullshit. Would you just listen to me please?" he asks. "Fine. What do you want to say?" I ask. "I'm not seeing her. She's an old friend. That's it." he tells me. "Okay." I say. "Are we okay?" he asks. "Juice, you were my first. I honestly thought that I had found someone that wanted just me. That I would finally be enough for someone. That someone would fucking love me. But seeing that shit? Made me realize that I was fooling myself. But don't worry. You and your old friend don't have to worry about me hanging around anymore." I tell him, standing up to walk away. He grabs my wrist to stop me. "You're the only one that I want. I shouldn't have let her hang on me like that but Mallory, you're the one I want." he says. "No I'm not." I say, pulling my wrist from his grasp and walking back to my dorm and locking the door. I sit on the bed and sob knowing that I was a fool to think that he would love me. I won't make that mistake again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After getting myself together, I pack a bag with a few days worth of clothes and head out to my car. I make it to my car and go to put my bag in the back seat when I feel a hand on my arm. "Where are you going?" Jax asks. "Out. You mind?" I ask s I pull my arm out of his grasp. "We need you to be somewhere safe." he tells me. "I will be. Don't worry about me Jackie. I'm good." I tell him. "No you ain't. I can see it." he tells me. "What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing. I know better." he tells me. "Fine. I hooked up with Juice. He was my first, Jax." I say. "That's good though right?" he asks. "No. I was fucking stupid. Thought it meant he wanted to be with me. I was wrong. Look, I gotta go." I tell him before getting in the car. "Where are you going?" He asks. "The cabin. I need to be alone for a while. I'll be back in a few days." I tell him before getting into my car and leaving.

Jax walks over to Opie and he asks "Where's she going?" Jax looks at him and says "Cabin. Wants to be alone. What the fuck happened? She said she hooked up with Juice and now even I can tell she's headed down a rabbit hole." Jax says. "Fucker had one of the porn sluts hanging all over him and his arm around her and Mallory saw it." Opie says. Walking into the clubhouse, Jax sees Juice sitting at the bar, drinking a cup of coffee. He walks over and says "Mallory is headed to the cabin. You need to get up there and fix this shit. You don't want to be with her, you should have left her the fuck alone." Jax says. "That's the thing. I want to be with her. The girl she saw me with was an old friend from Queens. We were catching up." Juice says. "Catching up? With you two hanging all over each other? Bullshit. You need to fix this. If she does something…Nevermind. Just fix it." Jax says and walks away. "What's he talking about? If she does something?" Juice asks. "Juice, the last time she left and went to the cabin, we didn't hear from her for almost a week. Went to check on her and she was passed out drunk and barely breathing. She loves you man. If you want to be with her, fix it. If not, then leave her alone." Opie says before walking away. Juice heads out to his bike to go to the cabin.

I walk into the cabin and put my bag in my old room. I grab a bottle of Patron and head out to the back deck where I can look out at the lake. Half a bottle in, I hear a bike and roll my eyes thinking it's Jax, Opie or even my dad. I don't move. I hear the door open and then footsteps on the deck. It isn't until he sits next to me that I realize it's Juice. "I'm sorry." he says. "Nothing to be sorry for. You should go." I tell him. "I don't want to go. I want to fix this." he says. "Nothing to fix. We hooked up. Nothing more. Nothing less." I say without looking at him. I take another drink from the bottle before he takes it from me. Sitting it beside him he takes my hand but doesn't let me pull away when I try to. Lacing his fingers with mine, the tears start to fall again. "I can't compete with that Juice. Just go. Please." I almost beg. "No. I'm staying here as long as you are. We're going to fix this. I'm not losing you." he tells me. "I was never yours to lose." I say. "Yeah you are. You're mine and I'm yours." he tells me. I shake my head no. Putting his arm around me, he tries to pull me close and I get up from the swing. "Don't. Please." I say as I head back inside. I try to head down the hall to my room to lock myself inside and away from him but he grabs my wrist and turns me towards him. Pinning me against the wall, he puts his forehead to mine. "I'm not letting you walk away from me. She's just an old friend from back home. Her and my sister were best friends. She's been like a sister to me since I was a kid. There's never been or ever will be anything between me and her. Please believe me baby." he says and I don't respond. He places a soft kiss to my lips and I don't respond and the tears are falling down my face. "Baby, please don't leave me. I am so fucking in love with you." he says and I shake my head no. He grabs my face with both hands and crashes his lips with mine, kissing me with more love and more passion than I've ever felt. When we come up for air, I say "You just want another turn. Please leave." I say. "No. I told you I'm not leaving. You're mine and I'm yours and I'm staying here until you see that." he tells me. I finally look into his eyes and he kisses me one more time. "I love you Mallory. I love you more than anything." he tells me and I tell him "I can't." Sighing, he asks "Do you love me?" I nod my head yes. "Then let me show you that you're it for me. Be with me." he whispers. "I can't Juice. I can't." I cry. He pulls me closer and I start to sob into his chest. Picking me up, he carries me to the bed and I spend the rest of the night crying into his chest and listening to him tell me that he loves me and wants to be with me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I wake up the next morning and Juice is still sleeping. I slip out of the bed and head to the kitchen and grab a bottle of Jack and head outside and down the path to the dock. Sitting on the dock, I let my legs hang over and just look out at the water as I take a swing of the Jack and feel it burn as it goes down. How could I have believed anyone would love me? How could I be so stupid? I slept with him. I should have never slept with him. Hell I should never have come home. What was I thinking? I'm not out there long before I hear bare feet padding along the deck. He sits down beside me and takes the bottle from me. I reach for it and he holds it farther away. "I'm not letting you drink yourself to death." he says before pouring it into the water. "What do you fucking care? Just fucking leave already." I say as I try to get up. When I stand, he stands and grabs my hand and pulls me to him. "I fucking care. I love you so Goddamn much. Please believe me Princess." he says. I pull away from him and say "Just leave me alone. Please." I beg before heading towards the cabin with him right behind me.

I walk into the cabin and grab another bottle before making it into my room and locking the door, locking him out. I sit on the bed and start downing the bottle. A few minutes later, I hear the door lock click and I know he picked the lock. He walks over and takes a seat next to me. Taking the bottle from me, he takes a swig before handing it back to me. "Tell me what to do to fix this." he says. "There's nothing to fix. Do you try to fix shit with all the whores you fuck? No you don't so don't try with me." I tell him. "You're not a whore." he tells me. "Hey, on a good note, at least you didn't knock me up." I say before trying to get off the bed but he grabs my hand and pulls me back to the bed and when he does, he lays me down and hovers over me to keep me from getting back up. "Listen to me and listen good Princess. You are not a fucking whore and if I did knock you up it would make me the happiest mother fucker in the Goddamn world because it means I'd be starting a family with the only woman I have ever fucking loved. You're my Queen Mallory and nothing will ever change that. The girl you saw me with, she's like a sister and I told her all about you. She asked me why I haven't married you yet and you know what I said? I told her that I'd marry you today if I thought you would agree to it." he tells me. "Juice…" I say. "No. You're my fucking Queen. My. Fucking. Queen." he says. Kissing me softly, this time I kiss him back. When we pull apart, I have tears falling from my eyes and he wipes them away. "I love you Mallory. So much." he tells me softly. I wrap my arms around his chest and bury my face in his neck and sob. "I just want to be enough. I'll never be enough for you." I sob. Pulling back to look at me, he cups my face and says "You are more than enough for me. Baby, you are all I will ever need. All I will ever want." he tells me. Looking into my eyes he says "Tell me how to fix this baby." and I see he's crying too. "I don't know." I tell him. Pulling me back into his chest, he says "I love you my Queen. All I want is to be your King." I look back up at him and say "You really want that?" I ask. "Yes baby. Please. That's all I want." he pleads. "I want that too but Juice, I can't compete with them, Juice." I say. "There's no comparison. There's no one that will ever compare to you. I swear baby." he says. I look at him for a minute and say "Take it a day at a time." He nods before kissing me softly. I snuggle into his chest and he says "I love you my Queen." before he kisses the top of my head. "I love you too my King." I say before we both lay there in each other's arms until we fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning in bed alone. I get up and head into the kitchen and see Juice at the stove cooking. "Sit. Breakfast is done. Once we get done eating, I want to take a walk back down to the dock and sit for a while." he tells me and I say "Okay." He puts my plate in front of me with juice and coffee and sits down with his own. "You okay?" he asks me. "I will be. Just, Juice, are you sure this is what you want?" I ask. He kneels in front of me and he says "This is the only thing I want. I want this more than anything baby. I meant what I said. I'd marry you right now if you would let me. I'd knock you up if that's what you wanted. Anything you want baby. You are it for me." he tells me. I kiss him softly and say "I love you." He smiles softly and says "I love you too."

After breakfast, we get dressed and walk out to the deck. We sit down next to each other and our legs are touching. He takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine and I lay my head on his shoulder. Neither of us say anything for a while. When we finally do, he says "You remember my patch in party?" I say "Yeah. I remember." He kisses my hand and says "We spent most of the night sitting out in the boxing ring talking and laughing." he tells me. "I remember." I tell him. "I would have thought that you'd have wanted to celebrate with the croweaters." I add. "Nope. All I cared about was spending time with you. I loved you even then." he says. I look up at him and he says "I loved you then." Kissing me softly I say "Juice, please don't hurt me again." He cups my face with his free hand and says "I won't baby. You have my word." he says before kissing me again and I lay my head down on his shoulder and we spend the rest of the afternoon talking.

That evening, we head back to the house and sit on the deck and watch the sunset. Once it's down, we head inside and make dinner together and talk. After dinner, we clean the kitchen and I take his hand and lead him to the bedroom. Pulling him down onto the bed with me, I kiss him. When we come up for air I say "Love me my King." He whispers "Always my Queen." before he kisses me deeply and makes love to me all night, showing me how much he loves me and wants me.

The next morning, we get up and I start packing my things up. "Are you sure you don't want to stay a couple of more days?" He asks as he wraps his arms around me from behind. "I'm sure. I really need to get back to reality." I tell him. "Does that reality still include me?" he asks. I turn in his arms and kiss him softly and say "Yeah baby. It does. But I swear to everything holy if I ever catch anyone hanging on you like that again, old friend or not, I'll cut her fucking tits off along with your dick. Understood?" I ask. "Understood baby. As long as I have you, I don't need anyone else." he tells me. I kiss him softly and we head out the door and back to Charming.

Pulling onto the lot, I get out of the car and Jax and Opie both come walking over. "You good?" Opie asks. I look at Juice and say "I'm getting there." I tell them. They look at Juice and he walks over to me and pulls me close to him and kisses my temple. "Well, there's a party tonight and some of the porn girls are going to be here." Jax says. "Okay." I say and go to walk towards the clubhouse and Juice grabs my hand and I turn to him and ask "You not coming?" and smile softly. Kissing me softly, he deepens the kiss and says "I love you." I smirk and say "You better." before walking towards the dorm to unpack.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That night, the party is in full swing and Juice is sitting on one of the tall chairs with me standing between his legs, facing him while we kiss. My arms are around his neck and his hands are on my hips pulling me as close as he can get. All of a sudden, we hear a voice say "Hey Juice." I roll my eyes and he kisses me again and says "Babe, this is Leslie, my sister's best friend. Les, this is my Old Lady, Mallory." Juice says. "Nice to meet you Mallory." she says. "You too Leslie." I say. Juice pulls me closer and tilts my head up to kiss him and stops paying attention to her and he starts placing kisses down my neck and I run my fingernails over his mohawk. "Juice, can we talk a minute?" she asks and he looks at her and she looks sad. "What's up?" he asks. "Alone?" she asks. "Anything you can say you can say in front of my Old Lady." he tells her and she sighs. "When I moved here, I was hoping we could connect." she says. "Les, look, I think of you like a sister. I watched you grow up. But Mallory is my Old Lady. She's the one that I want to marry. I'm sorry but it's not going to happen but look, you're family so I can hook you up with Rat if you want." Juice tells her. She shakes her head and walks away. Juice looks back at me and says "I didn't know that's why she was here. I swear." I kiss him and say "I know baby. I know."

A little bit later, she's sitting at the bar, watching us and I whisper in his ear "Time for bed Juan Carlos." He picks me up over his shoulder and carries me to his dorm with me laughing. Getting inside the dorm, he closes and locks the door before putting me down. He goes to kiss me and I push him away. "Hold on." I tell him and he looks at me confused. "Babe…" he says before I stop him. "Put this on your ipod dock and sit in that chair. I'll be right back." I tell him. "What are you doing?" he asks as he does what I said. "You'll see." I tell him. I walk out of the bathroom in a silk robe. Pony by Ginuwine comes on and I stand in front of him and sway my hips from side to side, running my hands through my hair as I squat to the music and bounce back up. I watch him run his hand over his mohawk and bite his lip. Turning my back to him, my hips still swaying from side to side, I untie the sash and let the robe slowly slide down my back and fall to the floor. "Holy shit." he says. I turn facing him and he sees the black lacy bra and boyshorts panties and growls "Fuck." I saunter back over to him and straddle his lap and grind my center against his jean clad crotch and can feel his hard member straining in his jeans. I lean to whisper in his ear and ask "You like what you see?" His hands go to my hips and he pulls me down against his hard member and rasps "I want you so Goddamned bad." I smirk as I pull back and reach behind me to undo my bra. Once that's removed, he kisses me deeply before kissing down my neck and to my chest where he devours one breast before moving to the other before picking me up and carrying me to the bed with the music still playing. Laying me one the bed, he hovers over me and kisses me again before breaking the kiss long enough to remove his shirt. He removes my panties and puts them to his nose and inhales deeply before putting them in his pocket. Taking his pants and boxer briefs off, he hovers over me again and enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace to the beat of the music, I find release after release before he finds his inside me.

Laying beside me, he lays on his side and faces me and I do the same. "Holy shit baby. You have no clue how sexy that was." he tells me smiling from ear to ear. "I'm glad you liked it." I tell him laughing. "Where'd you learn to do that?" he asks. "My old roommate was a stripper and she used to teach me all kinds of tricks." I tell him. "Wait. You know more tricks than that?" he asks. "Oh yeah." I tell him, kissing his lips lightly. "Marry me." He says and I start laughing. "I'm serious." he says. I look at him and see he has the most serious look on his face. I sit up and ask "What?" He sits up with me and says "I meant what I said. You're my Queen baby. I want to marry you." he tells me. I look at him for a second and say "Ask me again." He smiles and walks to the nightstand and pulls out a small box. Getting down on one knee, he opens the box and takes my left hand. "Mallory, will you marry me." he asks and I look at the vintage style ring. I nod my head yes and he slips the ring on my finger and picks me up, kissing me deeply before carrying me to the bed for another round of love making to celebrate. When we both find our release, he kisses me softly and says "You have a month to plan our wedding." he tells me. Laying there for a minute I say "Okay baby." I can't help the smile on my face as I fall asleep in my fiance's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Waking up the next morning, we go out to the main room and I see my dad and brother sitting at the bar. I walk up and hug my daddy and lay my head on his shoulder while Juice goes to the kitchen to get us coffee. "How you doing sweetheart?" my daddy asks. Opie sees my hand and smiles. "I'm guessing pretty good Pop." Opie says and I smile. Daddy looks at me confused and I show him my hand. "Congrats sweetheart." he tells me. "You giving me away?" I ask. "I would love to Mal." he says and I hug him. I turn to my brother as Juice comes out with our coffees. He puts both cups on the counter and before he can reach for me, Opie pulls him into a hug and says "Congrats brother." Juice smiles ear to ear and then Opie pulls me close. Whispering in my ear, he says "I'm happy for you sis." I smile and hug him tighter. The rest of the guys come in and Jax asks "What's up?" Juice kisses my temple and says "We're getting married." Jax looks at us shocked and hugs us both.

A little later, he's working in the garage and I am sitting in the office talking to Gemma. "What are you thinking about sweetheart?" she asks. "What would you say to me and Juice getting married in your garden. Just something small, just family." I say. "I think that would be perfect." she tells me. "Let me see what Juice thinks." I tell her as I walk out of the office. I walk to the garage and hear fighting. "I told you no. I'm with Mallory and nothing changes that." Juice says. I walk around the corner and ask "What's going on?" Juice walks to me and kisses my cheek and says "Leslie thinks she can talk me into being with her and leaving you." he says. I look at her and say "That's not going to happen. I've been trying to be nice because you and him grew up together but you're really pushing it. I catch you trying to push up on my fiance again, I'll gut your nasty ass." I tell her. "Fiance?" she asks. I hold up my hand and show her my ring. "You proposed?" she asks. "Yeah I did. Trust me, you could never do for me what she does." he says and she looks like she's going to cry. "Juice, can I get a minute with her?" I ask and he looks at me and asks "You sure?" I nod and he leaves us. "Why are you trying so hard to get with him?" I ask. "What do you care?" she asks. "You're an important part of his past, I care." I tell her. She sighs. "I moved here to connect with Juice because I don't have anyone else. My parents found out I wanted to do porn and disowned me. They wanted me to be a teacher or some shit." she tells me. "So you came here because you thought he'd take you as his family?" I ask. She nods her head yes. "Look, you don't have to hook up with Juice to be family. You're here. You're family. But don't be going after my Old Man. I'll hook you up with Rat, like Juice said. He's a good guy. You'll like him. He's wanting someone to settle down with and I don't think he'll care that you do porn." I tell her. "Really?" she asks softly. "Yeah but I mean it, you go after Juice again and we will have a problem." I tell her. "I get it." she says and hugs me.

We walk into the clubhouse and up to Juice. "Sorry JC. Seriously. I just don't want to be alone and mom and dad disowned me." she tells him. "You're family no matter what. We'll have your back." He tells her and she hugs him. "Rat." Juice says, getting his attention. "Yeah." he says as he walks over. "This is my friend Leslie. Why don't you take her to get something to eat and get to know her a little." Juice says. "Yeah. Sure." he says before looking at Leslie. "You ready to go?" he asks and she nods her head. We see them walk out of the clubhouse with his hand on the small of her back. "You know how amazing you are?" he asks me. "What?" I ask. "You taking care of her like that. You didn't have to do that." He tells me. "I knew something else was up. You know her parents?" I ask. "Yeah. She was always at my house because nothing she ever did was good enough. Graduated valedictorian and that still wasn't good enough because she didn't have a scholarship to a good enough college for them. Nothing she did made them happy." he tells me. "Well, Rat will take care of her and if he doesn't, I'll beat his ass." I tell Juice before he kisses me and he asks "What were you needing when you showed up?" I smile and say "I was going to ask you if it was okay with you to have the wedding in Gemma's flower garden?" I ask. "That sounds perfect baby. As long as I get to make you my wife, I am happy no matter where it is." he tells me. I kiss him softly before snuggling into him, knowing things will be fine.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's my wedding day and I am in Gemma's guest room getting ready. My hair and makeup are done perfect and I am stepping into my vintage style wedding dress. Getting married in the wedding dress that Gemma marries John Tell in warms my heart. Makes things more special. "You ready to go Sweetheart?" my dad asks. "Yeah Daddy. I am." I tell him smiling. We walk out to the back door and as the music starts playing, we head out the door and into the garden. Walking up to the makeshift altar, my dad holding my arm as he leads me. I look up and see Juice look at me with that huge smile I love so much with Opie standing behind him as his best man. Lyla standing as my Maid of Honor. We had asked Bobby to get ordained to perform our wedding. "Who gives this woman away to be married?" Bobby asks. "I do." my dad says and I can't help but smile. "Juicy Boy do you take our Princess to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, richer or poorer until the Reaper takes you?" he asks. Juice smiles wider and says "I do." Bobby looks at me and asks "Do you Princess take Juicy Boy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, richer or poorer until the Reaper takes you?" he asks and I say "I do." We exchange rings and Bobby says "By the Power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. Kiss your bride man." Juice pulls me close and kisses me deeply with all of our family and friends cheering around us. Putting his forehead to mine, he says "I love you Mrs Ortiz." I smile and say "I love you Mr Ortiz." before we turn to look at our family and start the party.

After the party, Gemma hands us a set of keys. "What's this?" I ask. "Your wedding present from the club." she tells me. Attached to the keys, is an address. "Holy shit. Did they?" I ask and she nods her head yes. We hug everyone goodbye and head to the address. Pulling up on the back of his bike, my car is in the driveway and he pulls in next to it. Walking up to the door, lights are on and he unlocks the door. I go to walk in and he stops me. Picking me up, I laugh as he carries me over the threshold. Putting me down, we look at the softly decorated living room, moving to look around the house we see all of our things have been moved in and the house is completely furnished. Looking at the note on the fridge it says _You should have a few days worth of meal to replenish you while you make me some grandbabies. Love you both. Gemma._ I show him the note and he puts it on the counter. "You heard her. Let's make some grandbabies." He picks me up and carries me to where the master bedroom is and puts me down on the bed. We start shedding clothes and he enters me. Making love to me nice and slow, telling me how much he loves me and how perfect I am.

Waking up the next morning, I have my back to Juice and his arms are around me. I feel his morning wood pressed against my ass and I start grinding against him. I feel him grinding back before I lift my leg up and he enters me. Thrusting in and out slow and steady, I start losing myself. Feeling him kissing and nipping at my neck as he makes love to me causes me to find my release with him finding his behind me. "Fuck I could get used to waking up like that." he tells me and I can't help but laugh. "Me too." I tell him. I turn over and he pulls me into his chest and holds me. After a few minutes I say "I'm going to start breakfast." He kisses me and says "I'll help." I look at him and he says "I can cook."

We head to the kitchen and make breakfast together before sitting down to eat. After cleaning up the kitchen, I ask. "What do you want to do?" He smirks before picking me up and carrying me to the bedroom. "What are you gonna do?" I ask. "Make a little Ortiz." he says before crashing his lips with mine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It's been three months since Juice and I got married and we can't seem to keep our hands off each other. Even sneaking quickies at the clubhouse. I wake up this morning though and something seems off. Juice is sleeping next to me and all of a sudden I run to the bathroom sick. By the time I'm done, I am brushing my teeth when I hear Juice. "You okay Mal?" Walking out of the bathroom, I get back into bed and say "Yeah. I'm okay." I say. Pulling me to him he asks "Were you just getting sick?" as he puts his hand to my forehead to see if I am running a fever. "I'm fine." I tell him as I pull away from him. "Hey. Talk to me." he says. "Juice, I think I might go see Tara." I tell him. "Why? Thought you were okay?" he asks confused. "I'm late." I tell him. "Late for what?" he asks. I look at him sharply and he says "Oh shit. Really?" and I see that smile I love so much cross his face. "Yeah. Don't get excited yet. Let me have her check me out and see for sure." I tell him.

A little later, we are sitting in Tara's office because he insisted he be here with me, waiting on the test results. He laces his fingers with mine and kisses my knuckles. Tara comes in and says "Test came back positive. Congrats guys. Let's go do an ultrasound real fast and see how far along you are and then get your next appointment set up and get your prenatals." she says. After doing the ultrasound we find out that I am eight weeks pregnant.

Walking into the clubhouse, Juice calls for all family. We all walk into the chapel and Juice tells them, "We're pregnant." My brother steps up and pulls me into a hug and says "Awe my bitty is having an itty bitty." I start laughing. "Seriously Ope?" He puts me down and moves to hug Juice. My dad walks over and hugs me and says "I'm happy for you Princess." I hug him tighter and hear him laughing. "Hormones are kicking in." he says as he pulls back and sees tears in my eyes. Juice looks at me concerned "Are you okay baby?" he asks. "Yeah. Just hormones like Pop said. I'm happy baby." I tell him and he holds me closer.

After telling everyone the good news, we all walk out to the bar to celebrate. "Shots for everyone." Clay says. "Water for me." I say and she looks at me confused before seeing Juice's hand on my stomach. "Ginger Ale. Helps with the morning sickness." she says when she sees me put a hand over my mouth at the smell of the Jack Daniels. "Thanks." I say and she nods. I take my Ginger Ale and they take their shots and Clay says "Here's to a healthy and happy baby Ortiz and to Mama not killing Daddy." We all laugh before everyone takes shots and I take a drink of my Ginger Ale. Juice pulls me closer and says "I love you Mama." I smile and say "I love you Daddy."

We spend the rest of the day at the clubhouse talking to everyone and Gemma and I are making a list of everything we need to get for the baby and for the nursery. "I don't want to buy anything until we know what we're having." I tell her. "Well, I am buying a few things but I will get gender neutral shit." she tells me. "Okay." I tell her laughing. "I don't want to pink or blue. I hate that traditional shit." I tell her and she laughs. "I want to paint the nursery a light gray with dark gray trim when it gets time." I tell her and she nods. I look at Juice and he's smiling ear to ear. "Think Happy would do a mural for us?" I ask. "Just let me know when." Happy says as he walks up. He leans down to hug me and says "Congrats Squirt." I just shake my head and laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting in the doctor's office, we are waiting on my name to be called. We go back to an exam room and the doctor says everything looks good. She pulls the ultrasound machine over and puts the wand on my stomach. Moving it around some, we hear the heartbeat and Juice smiles. Then she moves it around a little more and says "Looks like you're having a little boy." she tells us and Juice leans down and kisses me softly. We get up and head home and once we get inside he asks "You thought of names?" I smile and say "Yeah. Was thinking about Carlos Piermont." I tell him. "After me and your dad?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. "I love it babe." he says. "Can we call him Perry?" I ask. "I like that. Yeah. We can call him Perry." he tells me before kissing me softly.

That evening, we are at Gemma's for her family dinner and are sitting in the living room waiting on the food to get done. "So, did you find out what you're having?" Opie asks and that gets everyone's attention. "We're having a boy. Got a name picked out too." I tell him. "What is it?" my dad asks. "Carlos Piermont Ortiz and we're calling him Perry." I tell them and they all smile. My dad comes over and kisses my cheek and says "I love you Princess." I smile and say "I love you Daddy." Gemma comes to the living room and says "Dinner is done." We all walk into the dining room and take a seat at the table and all talk seems to be about Perry. Everyone asking what we need and before I know it, we are done with dinner and heading home with smiles on our faces.

Walking into the house, I tell Juice, "I'm gonna shower." He nods and I head that way. Stepping into the shower, I see red run down my legs. Shutting the water off, I yell for Juice. "Juice!" I shout and he comes running. "Are you okay?" he asks concerned. "Something's wrong. I'm bleeding." I tell him. He helps me get dried off and dressed and rushes me to the emergency room.

After running tests, they tell me that he lining of my placenta is starting to detach. "What does that mean?" Juice asks. "That means she needs to be on bedrest for the rest of her pregnancy. As long as she's taking it easy, her and the baby should be fine. But it has to be strict bedrest. No physical activity and no sexual intercourse" he tells us and we nod. "We're keeping you for a couple of days to monitor you before sending you home." he tells us and we just nod. Juice steps to the hallway and calls my dad and Opie and they head up to the hospital. Opie walks into the room while Juice is filling my dad in on everything in the hallway. "Hey Bitty." he says. "Hey Giant." I say without looking at him. "Hey. Talk to me." he says. I look at him and say "I'm on strict bed rest. No physical activity and no sex." I tell him. "Shit. But you and the kid will be okay as long as you take it easy?" he asks. "Should be." I tell him, looking down at my stomach. "Something else on your mind?" he asks. "He said no sex. Juice will get tired of that shit real quick." I tell him and he rolls his eyes. "You honestly think that?" he asks and I nod my head. "That man loves you. He doesn't even see anyone else so get that shit out of your head right now." he tells me and I just nod knowing that is what will happen.

A few minutes later my dad and Juice walk in and my dad comes and sits on the side of my bed. "You okay Princess?" he asks. "I will be. Just gotta be on bedrest the rest of this pregnancy." I tell him. "You do what the doctor says and everything will be fine." he tells me and I nod. After they leave, Juice takes my dad's seat and kisses me softly. "You wanna tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" he asks. I don't look at him but say "No sex. How long before you get tired of that Juice?" I ask. "Don't matter. I ain't touching anyone else and no one else is touching me. We'll figure it out. Don't worry about it baby. I don't want anyone but you." he tells me and I look into his eyes and ask "You'd tell me if you decide to get it somewhere else right?" I ask. "That's not an option for me. If I'm not inside you I'm not inside anyone else. I promise." he tells me and I hope he's telling the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

***32 Weeks Pregnant***

I have been on bed rest for the last couple of months and it's starting to take a toll on me and Juice. I know he's getting tired of no sex. I can see it. I get up and move to the couch and see he's sitting in the kitchen with a beer at the table. "You're not supposed to be up." he tells me and I don't respond. I sit on the couch and pull my feet up under me and just rub my stomach. "You okay?" he asks as he leans against the doorway between the living room and kitchen. "I've been thinking about things. Neither of us are happy Juice. I see how miserable you are and I can't do anything to change it without hurting Perry. It's not fair to us or him to have us this miserable." I tell him. "What are you saying?" he asks. "I think I might move to dad's for a while. You can't keep your head straight if you're stressed and I can't give you that release that you need." I tell him. "We're not doing that." he says. "Yeah. We are. I love you Juice. More than you know but I can't stand seeing you stressed like this and I can't give you what you need. It's not fair to you. I'll call dad now and see if I can move up to the cabin." I tell him as I go to stand. He comes to help me and cups my face and says "I'm just worried about you guys." I pull away from him and say "I know." before walking away. I make it to the bedroom before the tears start to fall. Before I can pick up my phone, I feel a sharp pain and I cry out. Juice comes running and before he can ask what's wrong, my water breaks. "Juice?" I ask. Cupping my face, he kisses me softly and says "Let's head to the hospital."

We get there, and they get me hooked up to monitors. "Your water broke so we can't stop the labor but even being born eight weeks early, he will be okay." the doctor tells us and I just sit there and rub my belly. She leaves the room and he says "I just texted Opie to get your dad. Told him your water broke." he says. "I still want to move up to the cabin." I tell him. "Fuck that. Baby look at me. You've seen me stressed out. But it's not because of the no sex. You've still been taking care of me but I've been stressed because I'm scared I'm gonna screw this kid up." he tells me. "Juice if you need that release I understand." I tell him. "Baby, you give me the release I need. Don't worry about that. You're the only one. I just want to be a good dad." he tells me. "You will be." I say. "She's right Juice. You're going to be a great dad." Opie says as he hugs Juice and then me. "How you doing Bitty?" he asks. "I'm okay Giant." I tell him. "No you ain't. She was talking about moving up to the cabin for a while." Juice says. "Why?" my dad asks. "She thinks I've been stressed out because of not having sex." Juice tells them. "You're not moving to the cabin." my dad says. "That's right. You're staying home with me and our son." Juice says as he kisses me softly.

Few hours later, Perry is born and we have everyone in the room with us and my dad is holding his grandson. Mary walks in and over to me. I'm really surprised to see her there. "How's my grandson?" she asks. "Perfect." I tell her. She looks at me and smiles softly and says "You did good baby." I smile softly and say "Thanks Ma." I see her walk over and she kisses Piney's lips and me and Opie say at the same time "What the fuck?" They look at us and say "We're not the same people we were back then. We're just taking it a day at a time." he tells us. Opie and I look at each other and say "Congrats?" They look down at Perry and Kenny and Ellie walks over and kiss his head. "Welcome to the family." Ellie says and she looks at me and smiles.

A little later, it's just us in the room. "Six more weeks." he says. I look at him. "At least now we know how many days until we can finally be together again." he tells me. "I've missed you." I tell him. "At least we can fool around more now." he tells me. I kiss him softly and say "Yeah babe. We can." I look down at our son and he's looking up at us. He gives that little angelic smile and see he looks just like Juice. "He looks like you." I tell him. "He has your eyes and lips." he tells me. I look up at him and say "Thank you for not giving up on me." Kissing me softly he says "Never baby." before we spend the rest of the evening just us and our son.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It's been six weeks since Perry was born and I have been cleared for all activities. I call Opie and ask "Can you and Lyla take Perry for the night?" I hear him laugh into the phone and say "You finally get the okay to get laid?" he asks. "Yep and I don't plan on letting him out of the bed." I say. "We'll keep him for the weekend and I better not see you or him either one before Sunday afternoon." he tells me. "You're the best Giant." I tell him. I get home and get Perry's overnight bag ready for his weekend with Uncle Opie and Aunt Lyla. Pulling up to my brother's house, I get out and take his carrier out of the car. Opie walks out and takes him from me and says "We're gonna have some fun with little man." I smile as he carries him inside. "Thanks for this guys." he says. "You better love us. Getting up in the middle of the night with an infant." Opie tells me. "Oh no. He sleeps through the night." I tell him. "How?" Lyla asks. "When I was pregnant, Juice read that if I poke my stomach while I was awake that he would stay awake and then sleep when I did. He was born on my sleeping schedule." I tell them and they both smile. I kiss my son goodbye and head home to get ready.

That evening, the house is clean and dinner is done when Juice walks in the door. "Where's Perry?" he asks. "Spending the weekend with Uncle Opie and Aunt Lyla." I say and he smirks at me. "This mean?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "Thank fuck." he says as he walks over to me but I push him away. "Shower, then eat and then I am all yours Daddy." I say and he smirks. Running to the shower, a few minutes later he walks back in and we eat. As soon as the dishes are in the dishwasher, he picks me up over his shoulder and carries me to the bed. We couldn't get our clothes off fast enough. He hovers over me and kisses me softly and says "I love you." I smile softly and say "I love you too. Now fuck me." He kisses me deeply as he enters me slowly. Taking a minute to just enjoy the sensation, we both moan into the kiss. He starts to thrust in and out slowly and I can't stand it. "Harder Juice Please baby." I moan. "I don't know how long I'll last." he says. "We got all weekend baby. I need you." I whisper. He starts thrusting in and out hard and fast and I lose myself completely to him. I find my release one last time before he finds his inside me. Before pulling out, he kisses me and says "I fucking missed you." I feel a tear fall and say "I missed you too baby." He wipes my tears and asks "Why are you crying baby?" I pull him closer and kiss him softly. "I was so scared I was going to lose you Juan." He looks at me confused. "Because of the bedrest?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "Baby, that was never an option. I handled myself just fine." he says and I look at him. Before I can ask he says "Not once." he says and I kiss him deeply. Without pulling out, I feel him start to get hard again and he starts to thrust in and out over and over to make love to me again for what would be many times that weekend.

Sunday afternoon, we pull up to Opie's house to get Perry. Knocking on the door, Opie answers and says "You were right. He's slept through the night every night." I smile and say "Because my baby is a good baby." I walk over to Lyla who's feeding him a bottle and sit next to her. "Thanks for watching him." I say to my brother. "No problem. I know how the last few months have been for you guys. You needed it." he tells me and I look at Juice and say "We did." I tell him. We get Perry and say goodbye and head home. Sitting in the living room, watching Perry sleep in his swing, Juice pulls me into his side. He tilts my head up and kisses me softly. "I love you more than anything. You know that right?" he asks. "I know baby. I love you too." I tell him and I sit up and ask "What's wrong?" He looks me in the eyes and says "I just don't ever want you to think I'd cheat on you. I don't care what's going on, I'll never cheat on you." I caress his face and say "I know baby. I'm sorry I tried to leave like I did." He kisses me and pulls me into his lap and we spend the rest of the evening, sitting together and watching our son sleep peacefully.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

***Two year later***

Perry just turned two years old and he is more and more like Juice every day. We are sitting on the back deck, Juice in the yard playing with Perry while my dad sits in the deck chair next to me. I keep rubbing my stomach and my dad looks at me "You okay?" he asks concerned. "Yeah. You can't say anything. Juice will freak out." I tell him. "You're having contractions." he says and I nod. "How far apart?" he asks. "About thirty minutes now." I tell him. I look up and see Juice looking at me concerned. He picks Perry up and walks closer to me. "You okay babe?" he asks. "Yeah. Just, you can't freak out." I tell him. "Contractions?" he asks and I nod. Taking a deep breath he asks "How far apart?" I say "Thirty minutes." He looks at Perry and says "Let's get you ready to go to Uncle Ope's. Sissy might be coming soon." Juice says and is surprisingly calm. He get Perry's things together and then calls Opie to come get him. I kiss my son goodbye and as soon as I stand up to go inside, my water breaks. "Juice. Time to go brother." my dad yells and Juice comes running. "My water broke." I tell him and he smiles.

Six hours later we are holding our daughter with our son in my dad's lap and the entire club in my hospital room. "What did you name her brother?" Jax asks. "Rosemary Jane." he says and everyone smiles. "But we are calling her Rosie." I say and I see Perry walk over to where Lyla is holding her and says "Hi Wosie. I Bubba." before kissing the top of her head and I can't help the smile or the tears that fall. Juice picks Perry up and he kisses me goodbye when everyone goes to leave and once it's just us, I look at Juice and say "Thank you for giving me my family. I love you so much." He kisses me softly and says "I'm the one that should be thanking you." he says and I look at him confused. "For coming home." he says before kissing me softly and I have never felt more complete.


End file.
